


Pillow Talk

by KaidaShade



Series: Setting Sights [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaidaShade/pseuds/KaidaShade
Summary: The issue with finally realising you're in love with someone is that you have to check it's okay with your boyfriend and your girlfriend first.  Or maybe that's just a Cayde problem...
Relationships: Banshee-44/Cayde-6 (Destiny), Cayde-6/Ikora Rey/Zavala
Series: Setting Sights [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637296
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one, a gap that needed plugging. Issue is I love the Vanguard as a poly relationship but I ALSO wanted Cayde and Banshee and while Cayde may not have three hands, per-se, I'm sure there's room in his heart for three.
> 
> Gee Cayde, how come your girlfriend lets you have TWO boyfriends?

"So uh… I have something to tell you guys. But you gotta promise not to get mad."

Cayde felt both Ikora and Zavala, cuddled in on either side of him in Ikora's huge bed, lift their heads to look at him. He wondered if maybe this was a bad time, but he had hoped they'd be less likely to be mad if they were both blissed out post-sex. He felt great, lingering aches making pleasant reminders, and it made it easier to talk.

"That sounds like you've done something you think we're going to be angry about." Zavala remarked, the pale glow of his eyes piercing in the dark. 

"Is it something that's going to hurt anyone?" Ikora asked, the planes of her cheekbones highlighted by the soft light coming off of Zavala.

"Hmm… no. Maybe. I hope not. I didn't blow anything up or anything. It's more personal than that."

He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Me and Banshee went out the other night. Thought it was gonna be food, drinks, maybe really bad karaoke, y'know, the usual. But uh… it wasn't that."

"Oh?" Ikora's voice was carefully neutral, which could mean  _ anything. _ Sometimes he really hated her poker face.

"I uh… kinda had some really amazing sex with him. I think I wanna do it again."

Neither of them said anything for a moment and that was when he thought he might really be in trouble.

"Well," Ikora said finally, "Its about time. Zavala, you owe me money."

"What?!" Cayde shot upright, staring down at her wide-eyed as Zavala sighed heavily. "Were you betting on me fucking one of my best friends?"

Ikora started laughing, and Zavala put a gentle hand on Cayde's back to try and pull him back down. "It was quite some time ago. I had forgotten, honestly. I bet that we would have to intervene for the sake of your sanity before either of you made a move. Ikora had more faith in you." He explained.

"We could tell there was something there." Ikora added once she recovered from the giggles, "You aren't as subtle as you think, it's just surprising that he didn't realise. Maybe he did and he forgot that he had, I don't know."

"And you thought he liked me too?" 

"Was I correct?"

"... He… mighta said something that suggested maybe yeah. But look, that's the problem. I… yeah. I think I want more than just a hookup but I have you guys and I don't wanna make you feel like I don't love  _ you _ . But he's my friend and I don't wanna hurt him either. I don't even know if he  _ remembers  _ what we did and I don't know how to ask him." Once he started it all seemed to come out in an out of control rush that left him with warm faceplates. 

He heard Zavala sigh, felt the reassuring weight of a strong arm around his waist and soft, cool lips against his shoulder. "You've been thinking about this a lot. It's alright. If we were worried about you leaving us for Banshee we wouldn't have been betting on it." He said. Cayde let himself relax into his touch, careful not to pinch him between any of his plates. "You've proved more than capable of loving more than one person, and we know about all of your other dalliances outside of this. Usually it's you who tells us." Zavala continued as Ikora settled back against Cayde's chest and pecked him on the mouth. 

"Unless you are planning to leave us for him, of course?"

"No! If I talk to him about all this and he tries to make me choose between you guys and him then it's you guys, hands down. You never made me pick." He assured her, tipping his head to nuzzle against her neck because kissing was  _ hard _ with no lips. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes with a soft chuckle, petting the back of his head. 

"Of course not. If you want to pursue something with Banshee, you have my blessing." 

The relief Cayde felt when he felt Zavala nod against his back was palpable, and he sighed through all his vents. "I love you guys. Have I told you that? I mean, today?"

"Maybe two or three times." Ikora kissed him again. "But I'm not sure it counts under the circumstances."

"Look. Look. It totally counts. In coitus veritas, right?"

"That's rather cultured for you." Zavala chuckled.

"I read sometimes." Cayde turned his head to try to kiss his boyfriend, but the angle was awkward and Zavala had to push himself up and meet him halfway. "But… yeah. I don't know how to talk to him about this. I don't even know if I should, y'know?"

"He likes you. What's stopping you, other than us? And we're fine with it." Ikora asked, giving him a gentle poke.

"Perhaps if you ask him out as you did last time? He may bring it up himself if he remembers. But stay sober this time." Zavala suggested.

"Who said I was- okay, I did. Fair point. What if he's changed his mind?"

"Then you'll still be friends. And you'll still have us. You won't know unless you try." Ikora shook her head fondly and let her arm fall over his waist, settling down as though that solved the matter. 

Cayde sighed and cuddled into her, Zavala squashing against his back so he could get his arm around both of them. “You’re probably right. You usually are.”

He’d talk to Banshee. Or maybe he’d just see if he could engineer a repeat of that night. You were supposed to repeat experiments, right, wasn’t that what the warlocks were always saying? Banshee was certainly an experiment he was willing to try as many times as it took.


End file.
